The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No. 10-25373 (filed on Feb. 6, 1998), which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treating instrument for operative endoscopy that is inserted into a patient's body from a hole opened in the body surface and used under observation with an endoscope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many of treating instruments for operative endoscopy have a pair of treating members provided at the distal end of the insert part of an endoscope. The pair of treating members are opened or closed in a beaklike manner by remote control conducted at the proximal end of the insert part.
Such treating instruments for operative endoscopy include two different types: a bilaterally opening type in which both a pair of treating members are opened or closed in opposite directions through the same rotation angle; and a unilaterally opening type in which only one of a pair of treating members is rotatable to perform an opening and closing action, the other being fixed.
The unilaterally opening type is clumsy and likely to cause a misoperation because only one treating member is rotatable when the treating instrument is used to hold an affected part between the pair of treating members. For this reason, the bilaterally opening type is widely used.
When a treating instrument for operative endoscopy is inserted into a patient's body, if an affected part to be submitted to an operation lies on the front side of an organ, the above-described conventional bilaterally opening type of treating instrument can be effectively used. In such a case, the affected part can be readily held with the pair of treating members to perform the desired operation under endoscopic observation.
However, as shown in FIG. 6 by way of example, if an affected part 101 to be submitted to an operation lies behind an organ 100, it is difficult to hold the affected part 101 with a pair of treating members 51. Therefore, there are cases where the intended operation cannot smoothly be performed.